Home
by felivenizianovargas
Summary: Ludwig is a regular seventeen year old boy who gets sent to boarding school. What he doesn't expect is that he will make friends with the most powerful vampire on campus. After Ludwig learns the top vampires story, they go on a wild journey to find his home. Rated M because of 'vampireness' and maybe some content later... Maybe
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters XD Thank you for reading!

It was dark. All Feli could see in the darkest black was his own fear, thick as honey melting through the air. The wind pulsed through the open shudders of his little room, rattling the wooden door on it's hinges as if it was made of bone. Feli tried to plug his ears, close his eyes, but all he could do was stare blankly at the torn up wall. They were coming. There was nothing that the boy could do but wait for his destiny to sweep him up into the night, away from home, away from Lovino, away from his grandfather's delicious cooking until he was left with nothing, nothing but what he had first started out with, his blood, his flesh, his heart.  
There was a soft thud in the pitch black and Feli craned to hear more. Nothing. It was suddenly very silent, very, very silent, as if the world was a giant TV and someone had pulled the plug. His skin felt cold and clammy as he felt strong cold hands wrap around his frail arms. He couldn't even scream as he was lifted silently, carefully out of his small bedroom and through the window off into the endless night, his family below him never knowing he had even left.

Line break my dears

Ludwig stared at his mother through hooded eyes as she paced back and forth across his bedroom floor.  
"Ludwig, you know I don't want to do this, but it's your father's orders." Ludwig nodded as he watched his mother shake her blond head in frustration. She looked similar to Ludwig. He had her straight blond hair, her ocean blue eyes, the kind of blue that you can't help but stare into for so long you forget that there was anything else, and he had her beautiful pale skin. What he had gotten from his father, General Beilschmidt, was his tall stature, broad shoulders, slender hips, and sense of loyalty.  
"I know mother, I told you before, it isn't a problem, it isn't like you are shipping me off to boarding school forever." She sat down and sighed inwardly. If only Ludwig knew.  
"I love you, you know that right?" She questioned as she ruffled the sleepy young man's hair.  
"I know." Ludwig smiled and sat up, "Now please leave me be mother, I need to get dressed."

Ludwig sat silently in his truck as he drove off. It would take hours to reach his destination, and when he did there was no turning back. His headlights spluttered down the road as he thought things over. It was too hard for his parents to deal with having to raise a teenage boy at that point. It had been Ludwig himself to suggest he attend boarding school. His father was a very important General in the army and they had to move around a lot. Katherine his mother was against the idea from the start, but when General Beilschmidt decided to go with his son's intuiton, there was nothing stopping the plan.  
As Ludwig pulled to a stop he sighed to himself and leaned his forehead on the steering wheel. As he was trying to calm his raging thoughts he felt a huge shudder rack through the car. His head snapped up and he was face to face to what appeared to be a boy about his age. He stared back with golden honey colored eyes hands pressed carefully into the wind shield. His hair was unruly and redish brown, and there was one curl that seemed to stick out much more than the rest.  
Ludwig gaped at the figure pressed to his window, it was then that he noticed the boy's battered clothing and scratched up skin. He watched helplessly as the caramel eyed boy plumeted off of his hood and onto the road. Germany put the brakes on as fast as he could and dashed out of the door staring at the motionless boy. Had he hit him? No, he was parked the whole time.  
"God, are you alright?" Ludwig asked carefully reaching down to help the boy up. He was immediately full of motion once more as he edged away from Ludwig his body moving faster than Ludwig had ever seen someone move. Why was the handsome teen so scared of him? "What's your name?" He asked carefully as the golden eyed boy pressed frightened into the side of his dark blue truck.  
"F-Feliciano." He stuttered voice squeaking. Ludwig realized with a start that the boy was italian.  
"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, nice to meet you." He held out his hand once more for the quavering boy to shake.  
"I-I can't." He stuttered plastered to the truck as if it were a life saver and he was drowning.  
"I promise that I don't have cooties." Ludwig said his shoulders melting, his lips curling into an amused smile.  
"You don't understand!" Feliciano exclaimed eyes full of terror filled tears. Ludwig sighed and dropped his hand, that made Feliciano relax a little, stiff shoulders only as straight as a board.  
"Where are you headed?" Ludwig asked carefully so as not to startle Feliciano.  
"Hearston Boys Academy." Feliciano looked uneasily at him and Ludwig shrugged.  
"That's where I'm headed, why don't you get a ride with me."  
"I don't know if that's wise." Feliciano said uncertainly. Ludwig shrugged it off.  
"I promise that I'll get you there in one piece, so what do you say?" Feliciano's heart shuddered at this stranger's kindness. If only he wasn't so- so- He was lost for words as he nodded his head uncertainly. "Hop in." Ludwig grinned leaning over him to open the car door and let him inside. Feliciano took in a sharp breath and counted to ten at the handsome male's proximatey to him. When his heart beat had calmed down he slid into the car and climbed to the passenger side. Ludwig followed after him, shut the door and started the car up again. "I wonder why there were almost no cars on the road." He muttered out loud as they began their road trip again.  
"It's because the roads in these parts are haunted." Feliciano told him startling the young german. Ludwig turned his forget-me-not blue eyes on the small Italian and was about to ask how he knew that but Feliciano shrugged."Don't ask." His voice quavered and the sound of the italian close to tears tore at his heart strings with so much force he winced.  
They drove in silence for the next few minutes Feliciano's hands clenched tightly in fists, knuckles white, as he stared out the window at the dark woods passing by them. Suddenly he sighed and turned to face the german. He admired the smooth line of his cheek bones, and the sharp jut of his chin. He was handsome to say the least. When Feliciano had finished sliding his gaze over Ludwigs delicious features he began working downward. He was stopped at the German's colar bones when Ludwig turned and flashed him a quick smile.  
"How old are you?" Feliciano asked watching as Ludwig's sheer blue eyes slid to the street.  
"Seventeen." He grunted. "And you?"  
"Seventeen." The italian smiled to himself as he pulled his knees to his chest.  
"You look cold, there's a jacket under the seat if you want it." Ludwig offered eyeing the small, but adorable figure before him. Feliciano reached down and grabbed the jacket wrapping it around himself so he wouldn't be quite as cold.  
"Have you ever, seen something you couldn't forget?" Feliciano asked after long minutes of silence. Ludwig grunted in ascent.  
"I saw my parents making out once. I will never forget it."  
"No, not like that." The Italian corrected. He spun a finger through his unruly hair very careful to avoid touching his ahoge. "You know, something scary."  
Ludwig gazed into the frightened eyes of the boy next to him. Their honey caramel color looked sweet enough to eat.  
"I haven't." He answered his eyes swaying back to the road, "but I'm guessing you have."  
Feliciano remained silent for the rest of the drive.

I love you all!

The school was eerie in the dark. Large iron gates creaked in unseen winds, and gnarled tree limbs curled forebodingly at the grass as if about to strangle it. Funny how this is the school out of many my father chose, Ludwig thought as he glanced around. Feliciano was silent by his side hands tucked snugly in the very large jacket he was wearing. It was navy blue with the German's last named scrawled in silver across the back. Feliciano's fingers felt warm inside the hoodie and he kept sneaking glances at the handsome German in front of him.  
"Do you know where we go next?" Ludwig asked looking down into those scared golden eyes.  
"I already have a dorm, if you'd like to stay with me tonight." The Italian offered. Ludwig grunted, not bothering to ask why in the world Feliciano had been miles and miles away from the school.  
"I'd love that."  
"Follow me." Feliciano led Ludwig through a courtyard full of stone women and into a very large expensive looking building. He then took him up three flights of stairs and down a hallway. Near the end was a black door in big swirly script it read Feliciano. The italian opened the door and let Ludwig in. He had to pause for a moment and count before he followed. The German being so close was not a good idea.  
"Wow." Ludwig breathed admiring the rich furniture adorning the room.  
"You can sleep on the bed." Feli said gesturing towards a door that undoubtedly led to his bedroom.  
"I'm alright, you go ahead."  
"No. I insist." Feliciano folded his arms stubbornly and glared up at the very tall blonde.  
"Why don't we just both sleep on the bed, judging by how rich this place is, it's bound to be big enough." Feliciano sighed not able to find a good arguement.  
Twenty minutes later Feliciano was in his pajamas, showered, and feeling warm all over. He walked carefully into his bedroom eyeing the handsome man sprawled across his bed. It was dark, too dark. Feliciano was afraid of the dark. He shuddered and reached for the light switch, then stopped himself. He was fine right? He wasn't alone. If he was alone with the dark, bad things happened, like jumping at a car.  
Ludwig sat up and stared at his small companion.  
"Well, aren't you coming?" He asked impatiently patting the bed beside him. Feliciano frowned and breathed deeply counting to ten as he crossed the room. He slid carefully onto the bed and then just stared at the beautiful blue eyes before him. At this rate he wouldn't be able to take it. He started counting furiously. "Thank you for letting me stay in your room." Ludwig said. His voice was hoarse as he whispered and Feliciano tried to close his eyes to block out the handsome man before him. He couldn't. Ludwig smiled breathtakingly and reached out a hand to reassure the frightened Italian. His hand sent very warm shivers up Feliciano's body.  
"Let go of me." He hissed breathlessly. Ludwig didn't, he looked at him in worry.  
"What's wrong?" The handsome man blinked in confusion. That was the last straw for Feliciano. Thick black heat flooded across his body and he lunged at Ludwig pinning him to the bed. "What are you doing?" Ludwig asked in alarm too shocked to do anything.  
"Just shut up and don't move." Feliciano ordered as he licked his lips eyeing Ludwig's delicious throat. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was screaming not to do it, but the German had been asking for it. Ludwig watched in alarm as the handsome Italian eyed him with hunger. Ludwig couldn't move. He was mesmerized by the alluring look in Feliciano's eyes. It was then that Feli bent down and licked a line up his throat sending shivers down Ludwig's spine. Feliciano made sure to avoid anything vital as he chomped down teeth sinking into Ludwig's neck.

please review! Thank you! depending on your reviews I will decide how long I should write for XD


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own hetalia or any of it's characters, though I do love them. Please review! 3 I love you all thank you for reading!**

Ludwig's whole body felt as if it was on fire. His breathing was harsh as he reached up a hand to clutch the back of Feliciano's head. It was dark in that room with the little Italian's golen eyes fierce as a lion's and glowing in the dark with energy. When he had had his fill Feliciano pulled back harshly. He was shaking all over. All the way from head to toe. Ludwig sat up resisting the urge to touch his bite mark.  
"Are you okay?" He asked reaching for the little Italian in concern. Feliciano flinched away and covered his face with his hands.  
"You're so stupid." He laughed his voice wraught with pain. "I should be the one asking you that."  
Ludwig just watched as Feliciano burst into tears. His shoulders shook and he cried roughly his whole body shaking harshly. Ludwig didn't know what to do. Suddenly he just reacted and held Feliciano tightly to his chest trying to quiet the other man's sobs.  
Eventually they both fell asleep tears still running down the smaller's cheeks.

When Ludwig woke up he was alone. He turned over in alarm looking for his little vampire friend... Or had that been a dream? Cooked up by the night's previous excitements. It was when he finally noticed the intense throbbing in his neck he knew he hadn't been dreaming.

"Urg." Ludwig groaned as his vision clouded over. When he woke for the second time he had a pounding headache, and his whole body felt stiff. "Damn it!" He exclaimed cursing to thin air... that was until he noticed the small figure standing timidly in the door.  
"Good morning." Feliciano waved tentitively fingers quivering.  
"Ja." Ludwig muttered sitting up with much difficulty. He swore as his vision raced again.  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
Ludwig nodded, then winced as the movement tore his now healing wound.  
"Do you want some pasta?" Feliciano looked up hopefully. That was when Ludwig noticed the bowl full of delicious looking white noodles sitting in the Italian's hands.  
"Ja, I'd love some Feliciano."  
Feli blushed as he walked carefully over to Ludwig. It was clear to him that the German did not remember the night before. He sighed with relief as he handed the bowl over tentitively. Ludwig took it, careful not to startle Feliciano. It seemed both of them had no clue what the other was thinking. Ludwig carefully dipped his fork in the bowl and pulled out a piece of noodles. He stuck it in his mouth and immediately moaned with pleasure. This pasta was amazing!

"Is it that bad?" Feliciano asked in concern.  
"Oh God no, it's amazing!" Ludwig exclaimed, shocked by his own enthusiasm. He took another bite and grinned to himself. Feliciano blushed bright red and stuttered out a thank you. When Ludwig finished his pasta Feliciano took his bowl and helped him up off the bed. "So you're a vampire huh?"  
Feliciano dropped his support on him and Ludwig went tumbling to the floor. He smacked his head rather hard on the ground and looked up, his vision out of whack, at Feli.  
"Oh, God! I am so sorry!" he exclaimed reaching down to help Ludwig up.  
"It's fine Feliciano."  
"Luddy! I really didn't mean to-"  
"Luddy?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.  
"S-sorry, I meant to say Ludwig..."  
"Luddy is fine." The German blushed as he was pulled up onto his feet again. He wobbled a bit before finding his balance.  
"Then you can find me Feli."  
"Feli it is." Ludwig's face turned bright red as he said the little Italian's nickname.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll iiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeeeeeeee Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Ludwig Beilshmidt, correct?" Headmaster Cytrus said looking at Ludwig's registration papers.  
"Yes."  
"And you will be starting at the begining of second term, correct?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Alright." Headmaster shuffled his papers around on his desk his eyebrows knitting together over his glasses as he tried to decide where Ludwig would stay. "Seeing as you weren't here at the begining of the term when we gave out dorms I don't know where we will put you." He finally admitted.  
Ludwig felt his temperature drop.  
"I would love to take him!" Feliciano chirped excitedly from the back of the room. Ludwig jumped not knowing the little Italian was still there. Headmaster Cytrus turned a hungry gaze on the small man in the back of the room and nodded hesitently.  
"Alright, whatever you say Feliciano." His silver eyes flickered towards Ludwig's and they narrowed a bit. "Be a good roomate." He ordered. His voice clearly saying that it was not a suggestion, it was a threat.  
"Yes sir." Ludwig resisted the urge to salute as he often did with his father.

Yet another line break 3 3

"Come on Luddy! You need to hurry or I won't have time to throw you a surprise party!" Feliciano exclaimed in excitement rushing past the large German both with their arms full of bags. For such a frail little thing he sure is strong, Ludwig thought trying to keep up with Feliciano's hurried steps.  
Ludwig didn't bring to the little Italian's attention that he had just completely ruined the whole 'surprise' part.  
"Ja, I'm trying Feliciano."  
"Call me Feli!" The golden eyed boy exclaimed rushing even faster through the building.  
"God, this place is huge." Ludwig marveled his gaze traveling over stone walls and tapestries with gruesome pictures of Witch Trials and other things he didn't really have the desire to see. When they finally reached the room Feliciano wiggled around a bit until he found away to open the door, arms still completely full of suitcases. As soon as they were both through the door Ludwig's bags were thrown into Feliciano's bedroom. "What the hell are you doing?"  
Ludwig asked stepping into the room after the pretty little man.  
"You didn't think I'd let you sleep on the couch did you?"  
Ludwig didn't state the fact that that was exactly what he was thinking.  
"Wait," the German hated to admit it, but he was confused, "so we sleep in the same bed?"  
"Yes! We did so last night, what's the difference?"  
"The difference is that that was one night, and this will be a very long time."  
"We can just pretend it's one night every night."  
The German sighed but decided not to press his point.


End file.
